Immortal Idol
by Ailyn Haruka
Summary: Mereka dikenal banyak orang. Memiliki penggemar diseluruh dunia. Namun mereka memiliki rahasia besar. Satu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh seorang gadis biasa / BTS/OC / Fantasy, Friendship / DLDR peace


IMMORTAL IDOL

.

.

.

.

Cast :

Song Nari (OC), BTS

.

.

.

Desclaimer :

Saya hanya punya ide cerita ini dan semua karakter Oc

BTS hanya milik keluarga dan Tuhan

.

.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut Song Nari!! Aku sudah membeli tiketnya dengan susah payah!"

Nari menghela nafas lelah. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tapi gadis dihadapannya tidak mau berhenti merengek dan memaksa. Yuna terus saja bercerita tentang konser akbar, susahnya mendapat tiket dan beruntungnya Nari karena Yuna mengajaknya.

Nari tahu konser ini sangat ditunggu oleh Yuna, tapi sayangnya Nari tidak terlalu suka berada ditengah keramian. Dan jika dilihat siapa yang menggelar konser kali ini, Nari yakin pasti akan sangat ramai.

" _Mwo_ ~ Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak terlalu suka datang ke konser Yuna," Nari menutup buku tebalnya dan beralih memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam dihadapannya.

"Seakbar apapun itu, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian,"

Yuna menggeleng cepat dan segera memasang wajah memelasnya lagi.

"Ayolah.. Konsernya bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku, jadi anggap saja sebagai kado ulang tahun untukku,"

Nari terdiam, gadis itu sangat lemah jika sahabat sejak kecilnya itu sudah memelas. Ditambah lagi Yuna memakai hari ulang tahunnya sebagai alasan. Nari benar-benar heran kenapa gadis itu begitu memaksanya untuk ikut.

"Nari-ya, _jebal_ ," pinta Yuna yang kini memasang wajah puppy eyes-nya.

"Nari-yaa~"

"Oke! _Fine_! Aku ikut," kata Nari akhirnya, membuat Yuna berteriak senang. Gadis itu segera memeluk erat Nari. Berguman terima kasih tanpa henti. Mau tidak mau Nari ikut tersenyum senang.

"Kita akan ditribun atas kan?" seketika Yuna tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Nari. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Melihat tingkah Yuna, membuat Nari memicingkan matanya curiga. "Hei, jangan bilang tiketnya bukan ditribun?"

"Hehe," Yuna tertawa kikuk sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya, secara perlahan berjalan kearah pintu kamar gadis itu. Bersiap untuk kabur dari sana.

"Tiketnya bukan ditribun kok, aku dapat tiket Red Zone. Kita akan menonton dari bawah, tepat disisi panggung," kata Yuna gugup, tangan kirinya terulur meraba gagang pintu didekatnya.

"Park Yuna!!!" Pekik Nari, gadis itu segera bangkit dan mengejar Yuna yang sudah terlebih dahulu kabur dari kamarnya.

"Ajhumaa.. Tolong," teriak Yuna sambil berlari menuju dapur kediaman kediaman keluarga Song. Disana tengah berdiri wanita paruh baya yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Nyonya Song berbalik dan menatap kedua gadis yang sedang berkejaran di dalam rumah.

"Astaga kalian berdua ini kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Song sambil berkacak pinggang. Yuna segera berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung wanita paruh baya itu.

"Di-dia men-jebakkanku, eomma," tunding Nari. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena berlari dan emosi.

"Yya! Aniya.. Aku tidak menjebakmu, lagipula kau yang setuju untuk ikut Nari-ya," bela Yuna.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang padaku jika tiketmu ada di Red Zone!" kata Nari kesal. Gadis itu sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana riuhnya di vanue nanti.

Nyonya Song yang tidak paham hanya menggeleng lemah, "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan?"

Nari mengambil nafas dalam demi menetralkan emosinya. Namun iris coklatnya masih menatap tajam Yuna yang kini mengacungkan dua jari tanda damai.

"Yuna memaksaku untuk melihat konser eomma, aku setuju karena aku pikir dia dapat tempat ditribun. Tapi ternyata dia dapat area depan, dekat dengan panggung," kata Nari dengan nada kesal. "Eomma tahu aku tidak suka berada ditempat ramai, semuanya membuatku pusing,"

Nyonya Song tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menghampiri putri semata wayangnya.

"Sayang, eomma tahu itu. Tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba? Eomma tahu kau lebih kuat sekarang,"

Nari terdiam sejenak. Memandang ibunya yang seakan memberi dukungan.

"Hah, baiklah~" Nari mendesah lelah. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah malas Nari mengikuti Yuna berkeliling venue. Gadis itu tampil casual dengan hoodie berwarna pink, jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Tidak lupa ransel kecil berwarna hitam tergantung dipundak kirinya. Wajah cantiknya tertekuk malas karena ia sudah berkeliling lebih dari dua kali.

"Yyak! Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari Yuna? Hampir tiga kali kita berkeliling dan kau masih saja bingung," kata Nari kesal. Kakinya sudah mulai pegal karena terlalu lama berjalan.

Yuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat Nari yang mulai protes. Gadis itu mencolek pipi Nari dengan gemas. " _Mwo_ ~ Jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu Nari-ya, nanti _o_ _ppa_ jadi takut padamu,"

Nari mendecih sebal, tidak menghiraukan godaan dari Yuna. "Cepat putuskan untuk membeli apa dan kita cari tempat duduk. Kakiku sudah mulai pegal,"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku tadi melihat stand fanartist kesukaanku, kita kesana saja," ajak Yuna. Tangan kanannya segera menggandeng dan sedikit menyeret lengan Nari menuju stand yang Yuna inginkan.

Begitu sampai, Yuna segera sibuk memilih MD yang ia inginkan. Meninggalkan Nari yang terdiam tak jauh darinya.

"Dasar, begitu sampai aku langsung ditinggal begitu saja," gerutu Nari, ia lebih memilih untuk menuju sudut yang lebih sepi. Disana terdapat sebuah meja yang penuh dengan MD tujuh pemuda tampan yang akan mengadakan konser hari ini.

Bangtan Sonyeondan, atau dikenal sebagai BTS. Idol Korea yang sekarang sedang berada diatas berkat karya mereka dan dukungan dari fans mereka, ARMY. Nari tahu sedikit benyak tentang mereka dari Yuna. Sahabatnya itu selalu bercerita tentang BTS bahkan membuatkan playlist khusus Bangtan di handphonenya.

Nari sendiri tidak masalah karena ia suka dengan lagu dan jenis musik mereka. Lagu mereka selalu membawa energi yang positif dan menyenangkan. Melodynya juga enak didengar.

Setelah beberapa saat, iris coklat Nari terpaku pada salah satu standee yang ada disana. Standee itu memiliki gambar para member Bangtan dengan porsi chibi yang lucu.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Harganya hanya 25ribu won," Nari sedikit mundur karena terkejut. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat muda berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum manis.

"Ungu," gumam Nari pelan.

"Maaf?"

"A-ah.. Maksudku aku mau charm hyung line dan maknae line dengan strap warna ungu jika ada," kata Nari asal. Meraih charm berbentuk polaroid yang ada didekatnya.

"Ohh.. Tapi maaf tidak ada strap berwarna ungu, ada silver dan hitam jika kau mau,"

"Baiklah, silver saja dan satu standee-nya ya," kata Nari sambil menunjuk standee yang ia lihat tadi. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu tersenyum ramah dan membungkus pesanan Nari.

Nari menghela nafas lega begitu gadis itu menjauh. 'Auranya berwarna ungu,' batinnya.

Tidak berapa lama ia merasa aura biru mendekat ke arahnya. Nari melihat seorang gadis seputih salju dengan wajah yang sangat cantik mengampiri gadis beraura ungu tadi. Nari menggeleng lemah, ini adalah hal yang tidak ia suka ketika berada dikeramaian.

"Tenang Nari, kau pasti bisa," gumam Nari, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Walau pada kenyataannya tangannya sudah mulai basah karena keringat.

Nari semakin gugup begitu memasuki area, dan sialnya ia serta Yuna berada dibarisan paling depan. Lebih sial karena gadis itu bisa merasakan beberapa titik warna disekelilingnya.

"Nari-ya, apa kau baik? Maaf aku memaksamu, kita bisa keluar sekarang jika kau mau," kata Yuna yang khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Tangan gadis itu terasa sangat dingin dan basah oleh keringat.

Nari hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yuna. Jangan keluar sekarang, konser saja belum dimulai,"

Yuna baru ingin kembali memastikan ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam. Para fans bersorak riuh menyebutkan nama bias mereka. Seketika Yuna ikut meneriakkan nama bias-nya.

Lampu warna-warni menyala, menyoroti panggung. Ketujuh mamber Bangtan sudah berdiri diatas panggung. Suara fans semakin bergemuruh ketika intro lagu 'Dope' mengalun. Member Bangtan berjalan menuju bagian tengah, melambaikan tangan mereka pada ARMY.

Untuk sekian detik Nari terdiam. Jarak mereka lumayan jauh, namun ia bisa merasakan aura yang kuat. Bulu kuduk Nari meremang ketika salah satu member berjalan kearahnya. Ia adalah Kim Taehyung. Dan Nari tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

Taehyung masih terus berjalan, diikuti Namjoon dan Hoseok dibelakangnya. Namun secara tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti dihadapan Nari. Pemuda itu berjongkok menatap kearahnya. Iris kelam dengan rambut hitam legam, serta senyum yang menawan membuat fans disekeliling Nari berteriak.

Namun Nari tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik warna dihadapannya. Mengabaikan dua warna yang sudah menjauh.

Nari tersentak ketika Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menyusul member yang lain. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hitam.. Demon," lirih Nari.

TBC


End file.
